CPU in Konoha English version
by zenon the overlord
Summary: An accident went Minato tried to send Naruto to some place where he could be trained, caused the baby jinchuriki to appear in front of Lowee's basilicom. Years later the blonde is summoned by the sandaime, but the invocation accidentaly brings several guests along. Now the only male CPU and his companions must find a way to return home despite the meddling of Konoha.


Disclaimer:

Hyperdimension Neptunia and Naruto are not from my property and I only claim ownership of this fic plot and my character Lowee's White Sword.

Introductory AN:

I want to warn you that in this fic Naruto will be a male CPU and therefore can use the HDD .

If you know the Neptunia game series plot, Gamindustri girls are way more powerful than the ninjas, they have to be in order to defeat an evil goddess as Arfoire, which is on par with the Juubi, however, and for convenience of the plot, IF and the four original CPU will be jonin level on power and the rest will be chuunin.

Plutia will appear later.

Each CPU will have different names depending on the state in which they are, as an example Neptune, which would be called Purple Heart in goddess form.

This fic takes place after the true ending of Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 .

The genin exam will be at 12, but thanks to the time difference between Gamindustri and the ninja world , Naruto will be older.

Chapter 1. Here come the goddesses.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was performing a jutsu that would bring the yondaime's son back to Konoha .

The young Naruto was sent to another place, along with some documents, after the kyuubi sealing thanks to the Hirashin , and after twelve years of waiting he would bring him back so he can join the village .

Meanwhile in a different dimension , a group of young people were gathered in a room, They were all were celebrating their victory after the last battle against the Goddess of Sin, Arfoire , however some of the girls present weren't completely happy.

True, they had defeated a very strong enemy, but a certain young black haired girl and a blue haired one were looking with jealousy, at a light purple haired girl who shared her meal with a blond-haired boy as they stared each other lovingly .

suddenly a light enveloped the room, blinding everyone present.

Back in the ninja world, a yellow light appeared in front of the old hokage and his bodyguards, when it faded off, the group from the other dimension was facing the elderly man.

" Are ? Are? What is this place Histy? "asked a girl with purple hair wearing a white parka .

" I have no idea, I'm checking my database , but I can't find any matches." Said a miniature girl, who was sitting on a flying book.

Several of the girls were starting to panic, when an angry voice interrupted their fears.

"Elemental countries, fire country in the world in which Naruto was born." Said a girl with brown hair, with ill-concealed fury.

"How do you know that Blanc?" Asked a girl with black hair in two pigtails.

"When mother found Naruto, she also found the scrolls we have used to train him, in them there was a letter from his parents, explaining it's origins and why he had been sent away, that's how I know where we are." Said the girl known as Blanc.

"If you know who the honorable son of the yondaime is, stay away from him, plebeian as you have no right to get close to him. " Roared one jonin as he approached the boy, but he had to move away from the path of a giant mallet that had been thrown by the girl known as Blanc.

"Mother also asked the oracle of her time to seek information about this place, what she found was that it was in a different dimension from ours, and through the multiverse, she could see what would have happened to him, if his father hadn't sent him to our world by error. " Blanc said as she picked up the mallet, threw it over her shoulder and her eyes emitted a dangerous red glow.

"It's a demon!" Cried the same jonin, before using katon jutsu against Blanc.

But before the flames could reach the girl, she was wrapped in a blue light, which blew outwards extinguishing the flames and revealing an really angry bright blue-haired girl, dressed in a white mallot with multiple black accents and the mallet had been replaced by a battle ax with the blade made of blue energy.

"The people of this place would have treated Naruto like a monster because he contained a dark energy, they are the demons here." Cried White Heart, wielding the ax against her attacker.

Fortunately for the jonin, the attack was blocked by a pair of twin daggers wielded by Naruto.

"Calm down nee-san, the letter from my father saying that sooner or later I would have to return to this world. " Said the blonde.

Hearing his voice, the girl's anger evaporated and transformed back to her previous form.

"Now that this young woman has calmed down, maybe we could talk?" Said Hiruzen approaching the group.

Naruto nodded and the group from Gamindustri followed the old man to his office in the center of the village .

Once in the office , Hiruzen gestured to the chairs of the office, only Histoire, Blanc and Naruto sat on the chairs and the rest of the girls waited in the waiting room .

" Hokage-sama, as Naruto's older sister I will stay with him, my name is Blanc." Said the girl, calmly.

"Well, Naruto- kun, now that you're here, I 'd like to hear about your training and your companions . " Said the old man , to which Naruto nodded.

"From what I could tell from the letter he sent with me, my father wanted to send me to a woman named Tsunade. But , for some reason he failed and I ended up in another dimension."

Flashback start.

In front ot an important looking building in a snow-covered town , a woman with brown hair, was idly watching the landscape when, after a small flash, a baby appeared in front of her.

Seeing the boy, wearing only a blanket to protect him from the cold night of Lowee, the girl picked him up and then got him into the building to take him to the infirmary.

Upon arrival, one of the doctors found some scrolls and a letter wrapped in the blanket.

While the doctors checked the health of the child, the woman read the letter with his oracle, when they finished reading it, the two women began debating what to do.

Neither was so cruel as to leave the child alone just because he had a demon sealed inside of him, but it was too dangerous to have him in the basilicom if the monster escaped somehow.

Then a doctor was presented in front of them with a report on the health of children.

"Nies-sama, Miyako-sama the little one has perfect health condition, but we found something strange, he has a Processor Unit!" Exclaimed the doctor.

Upon hearing that, the first of the women's eyes lit up and presented her idea to her partner.

"What would happen to the monster if we activated the child's HDD, Miyako?" Said the woman.

"Either the child ends possessed and we are forced to kill him, or his power purifies the demon and this little one becomes the first male CPU. It's a 50/50 bet, Nies " Replied the oracle.

The woman called Nies smiled, and entered the room where the baby was and put her hand on the child's forehead , after a flash of white light, the newborn was replaced by a child of about three years, still sleeping, surrounded by a white and a red aura that started to battle for supremacy.

The white aura began to lose ground slowly and the boy began to emit demonic energy, seeing thisNies turned into their HDD form and put her hand on the child's forehead again, covering herself on a blue aura, which extended towards Naruto's body, turning the kid's white aura on a blue one that began to regain ground at a quick rate.

When the blue aura absorbed the red one completely, little Naruto fainted and became a baby again, the doctor did a double check and informed both women that the child's Processor Unit was now linked to the shares of Lowee, put in another way, the child was a new CPU Candidate, like the daughter of Nies, the little 6 years Blanc.

The next morning the Goddess of Lowee had completed the necessary paperwork to adopt him as her son.

For years, she trained her sons as CPU and Naruto trained himself with the scrolls that were found with him, shortly after the both of them finished their training as CPU, Nies died giving birth to the twins Ram and Rom when Naruto and Blanc were 8 and 16, respectively , from this moment Blanc took the role Lowee's CPU.

Over the years, Blanc and the others CPU were involved in a war against the Goddess of Sin Arfoire, unfortunately a woman named CFW Magic, captured them, from that moment onwards, Naruto took the role Lowee's CPU and continued training Rom and Ram along with the new oracle, Mina, they protected Lowee from the criminal Syndicate ASCII.

Three years after that, Nepgear, the younger sister of Neptune, Planetune's CPU, appeared in Lowee asking for help to free the CPU, obviusly the young girl from Planetune grabbed easily the young blonde's attention, like him, grabbed her's, the CPU candidate of Lastation and an Idol from Leanbox.

After freeing the CPU, the group was faced with a new incarnation of Arfoire, and just before that final battle, Naruto confessed his feelings to Nepgear.

Finally Nepgear defeated the Goddess of Sin using everyone's determination as a weapon, and it was during the post-victory celebration, that the sandaime performed the jutsu that would send NAruto back to Konoha.

End of flashback .

"Let's see if I understood everything: Naruto-kun and some of the girls who accompany him are gods? " Asked the Hokage .

"Only in our HDD forms, usually we are relatively normal human, we are simply stronger and don't age. " Said Naruto, as if saying that they were eternaly young wasn't anything. " By the way , how can we go home?" Asked the blonde kid.

The old man shrugged and said." No idea . " which made Histoire to try to communicate with the oracles of other nations .

"Tell me, Naruto-kun you got a girlfriend? " Asked the old man.

"Why the interest? " Asked the young man.

"You are the last of the Namikaze and the Uzumaki clan, so you fall within the jurisdiction of the Clan Restauration Law, thus you need to have at least three wives. " Hiruzen said, convinced that he could convince the blond, to accept some girl from Konoha as his wife.

To their surprise, the office door opened, making the Gamindustri girls fall inside while yelling "What!?"

Suddenly Lastation's CPU Candidate, Uni, jumped on the blond and hugged his arm, "My chance!"

"Eh?! " asked Sandaime, Nepgear, Naruto and the blue haired idol 5pb.

" I like you since we met , I was planning on confess to you, the very same day that you did to Nepgear, now I have a chance and I will not waste it again." Said with emotion the young brunette.

"Good idea, we have four nations in Gamindustri if Naruto-san has to find three wives

and he choose important people from the other three nations, we get an almost unbreakable alliance." Histoire exclaimed.

"I see, if Naruto and the girls okay, it's fine to me."Said Blanc.

Uni and Nepgear thought about it for a moment, before nodding , both loved the blonde and their friends to much to reject the idea, also it was evident that Naruto liked several of the girls in the group, although he had fallen in love with Nepgear at first sight.

"I'm not interested , I'm too old for him, maybe some other Leanbox girl is interested." A beautiful blonde woman named Vert said while discretely eyeing a certain idol, which gave encouragement to the elderly Hokage as Naruto could still get accepted a girl from Konoha .

"Sounds good , now what will you do until you find a way back , if you find it ? " Asked the old man.

"We will use my father's home and I suppose we'll work to pay our food. " He replied Naruto .

" Would you be interested to join the village ninja forces? Although temporarily." Begged the hokage .

" Ok, my parent's records state that ninjas work in teams of three and a teacher, Histoire is the one who best know our capabilities, she will help you to make teams with us, join us at the house and the two of you could work with a nice cup of tea. " Said Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning a man with silver hair and his students , the last Uchiha , an useless pink haired howler monkey and a pale boy with a strange smile, were on their way towards yondaime's home, to pick up the yondaime's son team.

"Why do we have to spend some time picking someone up instead of using it for training?" Asked the Uchiha.

"Because sandaime-sama has ordered his team and our to work together, Naruto-san also could help you train. "Kakashi answered, knocking on the door.

The door was opened by a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in blue and wearing a rabbit head-like hat. "Blanc-san at the door there's some man who Gust don't know." Said the childish girl.

"You must be Kakashi-san, Histoire told me that our teams will work together today." Said Blanc .

The Jonin nodded, with an eye smile, seconds later, Blanc, Naruto, Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram, went outside the house, bowing politely to their companions, unfortunately a certain stupid genin decided to be a loudmouth.

" What are these useless brats doing here? They'll get in our way." Sasuke growled.

"They are coming with us, I don't trust leaving them alone, both them and the village will be safer if my sisters are with us, plus they are a lot more powerful than they appear." Said Naruto.

"Nonsense, they are a useless and will die as soon as they walk out of the village." Sneered the Uchiha.

"How dare you? We could beat you before you could even get a hand on us, Baka." Roared Ram, and her twin repeated the insult.

"Ok, if I beat you, you'll me give over all your weapons, techniques and you'll train me, and if I lose I'll give you copies of all my jutsu scrolls, Deal? " Asked the Uchiha arrogantly.

The twins made two strange canes appear and nodded.

Sasuke, as a proof of his humanity, threw kunai at the girls ankles, but to his surprise, an explosion appeared before them and blew the weapons away.

The young ninja believed he had a chance, but the twin dressed in pink ran against him and began to attack him with her cane, but Sasuke used a kunai to block the attacks.

The boy thought the girl was doing her best shot, until he heard her sister's voice behind him. "Be still, **ice coffin**!"

In response to her spell, the Uchiha, became encased in an block of ice, which exploded, covering the boy on cuts.

In response, the genin used his **Katon, Gokayu no jutsu**, seeing the fireball heading towards them , the twins used the same tactics that their sister used the day before, transforming on their **HDD** forms.

The two girls beat the ninja with batons knocking him. Then they casted an ice spell that left him pinned to the ground, before of pointing the tips of their canes Sasuke's neck .

"The CPU candidates win, wuss " proclaimed Ram, to the shame of genin while Rom hugged Blanc.

"I hope you enjoy the scrolls, onee-chan." Said the girl, while Blanc stroked her head.

With a bruised pride, Sasuke re-joined his team, with permission from Ram, who still had her staff pointed at his face.

"Can we talk about work, or do we have to defeat the other team members?" Asked the blonde boy.

"Yeah... How about if we start by introducing ourselves ? We'll start, I 'm Kakashi Hatake , I don't want to tell you my hobby, I hate some things and I like other things, my dream for the future... I've never thought of that. " Said the cyclopean jonin.

(Sakura and Sasuke's presentation is irritating as always and I don't want to write it and neither do you want to read it, so simply use the original one)

"My name is Sai." Said the pale boy, after a whole minute without receiving new information from him, they decided to continue with the presentations.

"Im Lowee's CPU, my name is Blanc, I like to read, I hate when someone bother me while I read and my dream for the future is to ensure the survival of Lowee . " Said the CPU.

"My name is Uni and I'm the CPU Candidate of Lastation, my hobbies are video games and guns, I hate underestimated and my dream for the future is to surpass my sister Noire. " Said the young brunette.

"I'm the CPU Candidate of Planetune, Nepgear , my hobby is to build electronic equipment, I like to help others and hate those who cause suffering, my dream for the future is to be a great CPU."

"Naruto, Lowee's second CPU, I like to train and I hate selfishness, my hobby is spending time with my friends and play pranks with Rom and Ram, my dream for the future is to keep Gamindustri in peace and live happily with my friends." Said our blonde hero.

"We are Rom and Ram , we like to play pranks, play and draw, we hate perverts and our dream is to have a fun life." said both twins together.

"Well , now that we know eachother, we'll go to our first mission,we're going to catch Tora! " Said the jonin, causing those who were unaware of the feline horror from the demonic cat belonging to the wife of Hi no Kuni's Daimyo, to lift one sceptical eyebrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka was having a relaxing afternoon at the mission office, when said room's door burst , revealing Team 7 accompanied by the team Blanc, which were furious and on HDD form, even Nepgear/Purple sister was tempted to perform an autopsy to the cat on Sakura's arms, while it was still alive.

"I gather that you have caught Tora " Iruka said .

"Caught? He jumped into Sakura when Blanc and company transformed after Tora attacked them. "Said Kakashi while sweatdropping.

"That thing is not a cat, it's this dimension's version of the Goddess of Sin ! " Cried Uni.

The Daimyo 's wife , paid the reward for the mission and Iruka paid teams, and as soon as they received the money, the Gamindustri group, still in HDD form, flew out the window, before the astonished gaze of the others .

" That power , I need it for my purposes. " grumbled the Uchiha as he left the tower, with his faithful dog and Sai behind.

"This collaboration between teams will be very interesting." Kakashi said before disappearing with smoke.

Once home, Naruto's team found Neptune laying in the ground, bored , and the others were not much better mood.

"What are these boring missions? Do we look like we are level 1? Also the team that we just wanted to get us information about Naru-kun." Complained Neptune .

" For once I agree with Neptune, please tell me there's some news on how to go back home Histoire." Coincided Noire.

"Unfortunately I have yet to conect, I can only ask you to bear with these missions , I'll also recommend you to find something fun to do. " Replied the little fairy.

"Gust wants to experiment with local products and her alchemy, Gust smell profits." Said the girl as she went out of the house.

Meanwhile Danzo and the council were gathered, trying to find a way to keep the boy in the village.

"Our plan will begin tomorrow during their missions, for the sake of Konoha we can't fail." Said the bandaged man, if all went out as he wanted, Konoha would have a god as a weapon.

End of chapter 1 .

This is dedicated ti Ken lim and Victinis Victory, who asked me to release an English version, I hope you enjoy it, and I haven't commited a lot of spelling errors.


End file.
